Necesito Saber mas de Ti
by Laura-Eli
Summary: Darcy no comprendía que una simple muchacha cambiara toda su vida, ¿acaso se había enamorado de la testadura y prejuiciosa señorita Elizabeth?; Lo único que tenia claro es que tenia que saber mas de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**-Necesito Saber más de Ti-**

**Sumary:** Dacy no comprendía que una simple muchacha cambiara toda su vida, ¿acaso se había enamorado de la testadura y prejuiciosa señorita Elizabeth?; Lo único que tenia claro es que tenia que saber mas de ella.

Hola que tal, yo aquí traigo mi primera historia de esta pareja. Debería estar actualizando mis otras Fanfics pero no pude dejar de escribir esta historia.

Este es una historia de "qué pasaría si"; está ambientada en el mismo ambiente del libro, aunque los acontecimientos son diferentes: lo que paso es que Darcy no fue a la mansión de Netherfield con Charles y Caroline; y no conoció a los Bennet. Charles se comprometió con Jane y ahora se van a casar. Por su parte Elizabeth no quiso casarse con el Sr. Collins y fue enviada con sus tíos paternos al norte del país. Si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmela saber con un mensaje o comentario.

**N.A.:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son tomados del libro de orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

**-0-**

* * *

**-Capitulo 1: El infierno en la tierra-**

El escenario a través de su ventana le era aburrido, aunque más pintoresco y soleado que en Pemberley, para él carecía de intensidad y matriz. Se encontraba viajando solo hacia la nueva casa de los Bingley, su amigo Charles la había adquirido hace algunos meses, y se había mudado casi al mismo tiempo, el verano pasado. En ese mismo tiempo Charles había conocido a una muchacha de veintidós años, la cual sin distinción en la sociedad y dote, se había comprometido con ella, y ahora a pocos días de la boda lo habían invitado a quedarse, siendo un invitado de honor de los Bingley y padrino de bodas del novio. Después de media hora de pasar por pastizales y granjas llego a la mansión de Netherfield que sin lugar a dudas era la más fina edificación a kilómetros por la redonda. Al llegar a la puerta principal Charles ya lo esperaba.

-Darcy- Su amigo bajo los escalones con los brazos extendidos para darle una calurosa bienvenida.

-Hola Charles- Fiztwilliam contesto el abrazo; aunque su expresión era mucho más seria que la de su amigo, estaba igual de feliz por verlo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- le pregunto apresuradamente, invitándolo a entrar a la mansión de Netherfield.

-Bien, aunque aburrido- le respondió con sinceridad, el sur del país nunca le había parecido algo interesante, de hecho no sabía porque Charles había alquilado esta mansión, la cual se encontraba en una de la zonas más inapetente de Inglaterra.

-Vas a ver que aquí en Netherfield te vas a sentir mejor- Charles lo adentro al gran edificio mientras los criados se hacían cargo de su equipaje -gracias por poder ser mi padrino.

-Sabes que con gusto lo seria- le comento Darcy con una ligera sonrisa, conocía a Charles hacia años y era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

-Ven quiero presentarte a mi novia y a su familia- Bingley lo condujo hacia una de las estancias de la casa.

-¿Ellos se encuentran aquí?- le cuestiono sorprendido, esperaba llegar de su viaje y descansar toda la tarde. De hecho no encontraba nada placentero en pasar su tiempo con personas que no conocía.

-Sí, están aquí de visita, Caroline los está atendiendo- Charles casi lo empujó hacia la sala de estar donde una pequeña pero muy ruidosa multitud se encontraba tomando el té -Jane, familia Bennet les presento a mi mejor amigo Fiztwilliam Darcy de Derbyshire, Pemberley- cuando Bingley lo presento se quedó congelado por unos segundos al encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de sus invitados; al percatarse de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes solo se inclinó para saludar.

-Un placer- Fue el hombre más viejo que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea quien rompió el silencio de la habitación; aunque sus palabras sonaron planas.

-Ohhh usted va hacer el padrino en la boda de mi Jane, un gusto señor Darcy- justo después de pobre saludo del Sr. Bennet, su esposa con una voz más fuerte y escandalosa lo saludo provocando un ligero disgusto en Darcy. Charles al darse cuenta de la expresión de fastidio mal disimulado de su amigo prosiguió por presentarles a todos los invitados.

-Ella es Jane Bennet mi prometida- empezó con su novia, quien lo saludo con una cálida sonrisa y una inclinación, Darcy regreso el saludo - ellos son el señor y la señora Bennet.

-Y ellas son Katty, Mary y Lydia Bennet las hermanas de Jane- Charles le señalo a las tres jóvenes que se encontraban sentadas en uno de los sillones, las cuales dos de ellas empezaron a reírse y a secretear entre ellas; mientras la otra solo dio un ligero saludo con la cabeza y volvió a su libro.

-Tengo otra hija, Elizabeth, pero ella ahora esta con sus tíos en el Norte del país- la Sra. Bennet sin más empezó a hablar sobre su otra hija, algo que Darcy no le importaba, si la supuesta Elizabeth era igual que el resto de sus hermanas no quería saber nada de ella; por lo que tomo asiento a un lado de Caroline; la cual tenían un expresión de fastidio por la presencia de la familia Bennet en Netherfield, sobre todo de la madre que no dejaba de hablar - no sé si ya sabe que ella va a hacer la madrina de Jane, aunque aún falta algunos días para su arribo; Lizzie y Jane se llevan muy bien, y es casi igual de bonita que mi querida Jane.

La tarde se pasó escuchando las palabrerías de la señora Bennet y las molestas risas de las hermanas menores aunado a los comentarios fuera de lujar de la hermana del medio; Charles no parecía importarle ya que se encontraba muy ocupado contemplando a su prometida. Darcy en la primera oportunidad se escapó de esa estancia argumentando que tenía muchas cosas que desempacar y necesitaba descansar un poco del viaje. Ya en su cuarto decidió no salir de ahí esta que los irritantes invitados de Charles se fueran; tomo un baño y luego se vistió con un traje limpio.

Dado las ocho de la noche bajo para cena; encontrándose con la amarga noticia que la familia Bennet había sido invitada a cenar en Netherfield, por lo que fue obligado a tomar alimentos con ellos, justo a un lado de la parlanchina señora Bennet.

-¿Y a que se dedica usted Señor Darcy?- después de unos minutos que había empezado la cena, la Sra. Bennet le pregunto con su característica voz chillona; y justo antes de que Darcy pudiera contesta la mujer ya estaba hablando otra vez -he oído que tiene grandes negocios en el Norte del país, conoce a mi hermano el Sr. Gardiner trabaja en una empresa textil en Londres, es muy conocido.

-No he tenido el gusto- respondió Darcy con tranquilidad.

-Mi yerno Charles me ha contado que tienen algunos negocios juntos- la señora siguió hablando, turbándolo por completo, compadecía a Charles de tenerla como futura suegra- también me conto que recibe mas de 10,000 libras al año, eso es mucho dinero; usted señor debe ser muy rico.

-Si señora, así es.

-¿Le ha gustado el lugar señor Darcy?, considero el sur del país como uno de los lugares más hermosos.

-Lo es- Darcy le respondió ya con una ligera expresión de fastidio -aunque la sociedad no sea tan variada como en Londres.

-¿Qué la sociedad no es tan variada?; he estado con una gran variedad de familias, por ejemplo Sir William Lucas, son de gran categoría, no como otros- le comento la señora molesta y después de eso no le dirigió la palabra, para el alivio de Darcy.

Después de la cena, la escandalosa familia Bennet se despidió y salió rumbo a su casa; dejando la mansión nuevamente en silencio. Caroline argumentando que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza se fue a dormir, dejándolo a los dos hombres solos en la biblioteca; tomando algo de brandy.

-¿Y qué te parece mi futura familia política?- le pregunto Charles tomando asiento cerca de la chimenea, poniéndose cómodo.

-¿Enserio Charles?- Darcy con descontento le respondió -en resumen la madre y las hermanas menores no tienen los modales y ni delicadeza que una mujer de clase debe tener, la hermana del medio carece de carácter y estilo, y el padre no tiene lo que necesitaba para mantener en línea a un todo un grupo de mujeres.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero qué opinas de Jane- Charles rasco su cabellera, era de esperarse que su amigo estuviera irritado; los Bennet era el tipo de personas que no toleraba Darcy.

-Ella parece no tener ninguna de las cualidades de su familia- le comento Fiztwilliam de manera analítica, ya que la señorita Jane parecía ser más delicada y calmaba que todos los Bennet juntos -es muy guapa y al parecer tiene un buen carácter.

-Si lo es, es una belleza- Charles cambio su expresión a una más soñadora al hablar de su prometida, manifestación que no pasó desapercibido por Darcy - Jane me dijo que su hermana Elizabeth es muy bien aparecida.

-Tal vez lo sea, aunque si es igual que sus hermanas menores no le servirá de mucho ser atractiva.

-No lo creo- Charles le dio un trago a su Brandy, mientras recordaba como su novia le contaba constantemente de su hermana Lizzie -Jane me conto que a su hermana fue enviada con sus tíos paternos por no obedecer a su madre, al parecer no quiso casarse con su primo para poder seguir teniendo la hacienda donde viven.

-Un matrimonio ventajoso- comento Darcy.

-A si es, pero Elizabeth no acepto casarse y eso enojo a su madre- le conto Charles dándole otro sorbo a su brandy -tanto así que no quería verla, por lo que la mando al Norte; aunque al parecer para la señora Bennet eso ya quedo en el pasado; está demasiado contenta con mi casamiento con su hija Jane que ya la ha perdonado.

-Vaya al parecer la familia Bennet es muy variada- Darcy arqueo una ceja, no podía creer con qué tipo de personas se había enredado su amigo.

-Lo es, espero poder con ellos- le dijo Charles sonriendo.

-Espero lo mismo querido amigo- Darcy lo miro con escepticismo, ni el alegre y bondadoso de Charles aguantaría a esas personas tanto tiempo sin volverse loco -aunque aún estas a tiempo de dar media vuelta y salir de aquí.

-Jaja, claro que no- Bingley rio con ganas por el comentario de su amigo - Jane lo vale.

-Nunca te vi tan enamorado, ¿estás seguro que ella es la correcta?- lo interrogo con voz seria, conocida esa cara de idiota de Charles cuando juraba que estaba _"enamorado"_ de alguna dama, estado que solo duraba algunos meses -tiendes a enamorarte siempre de la primera muchacha guapa que vez.

-Es la correcta- le respondió Charles con una gran sonrisa, y luego observo a su amigo crédulo de sus palabras- ya verás Darcy, un día de estos te enamoraras y vas a estar en la misma situación.

-Lo dudo Charles- le comento convencido de lo contrario, si algún día se enamorara de una mujer tendría la consideración de que la muchacha no fuera de la familia Bennet -lo dudo.

**-0-**

* * *

Fin del capítulo, espero que les gustara ya que fue de manera introductoria a la historia; en el siguiente capítulo será el primer encuentro entre Darcy y Lizzie. Acepto sugerencia y comentarios sobre la historia ya que soy nueva en este fandom.

¡Saludos!


	2. Mi condena

**-Necesito Saber más de Ti-**

Hola que tal, yo de vuelta por aquí trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de mi historia. He subido el capítulo 2 rápido por dos razones, ya lo tenía escrito por completo y ahora no hubo clases (Yeah!), así que tuve el tiempo necesario; aunque con el siguiente capítulo tal vez tarde algunos días.

Gracias a todos por leer, y a los que me dejaron un comentario mil gracias, sus palabras me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les siga gustando la historia; cualquier duda o comentario será bienvenido.

**N.A.:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del libro de orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.

**-0-**

* * *

**-Capitulo 2: Mi condena-**

Llevaba solo cinco días en aquella mansión y su límite de tolerancia estaba llegando a término, no entendía el porqué del comportamiento tan irracional de la familia Bennet; no entendía porque Charles quería formar parte de aquella familia, y por último, no entendía porque casi todos los días tenían que venir a la mansión de Netherfield a quedarse por largas horas. Al parecer lo único que comprendía en este lugar era porque Caroline quiso ir a Londres unos días, y la razón era que ya no soportaba más la presencia de aquellas personas.

Antes de que la servidumbre empezaba con sus quehaceres diarios, Fiztwilliam ya se encontraba levantado, como de era costumbre en él. Lleno de frustración por su mal descanso de la noche anterior, decidió dar un largo paseo a caballo, que de hecho, era una de sus actividades favoritas y siempre lo relajaba. Salió de la mansión a galope en uno de los caballos de los Bingley, disfrutando de la brisa fresca que golpeaba en su cara; aunque el paisaje no se comparaba con las praderas de Derbyshire; Hertfordshire era un lugar tranquilo y bello por la mañana; aunado a la ligera niebla que cubría el camino, provocaba una vista digna de admirar.

Al pasar del tiempo fue aumentando de velocidad, su concentración solo estaba en el camino y en ir más rápido. Después de algunos minutos llego a un lago y fue cuando vio algo que le bloqueo el paso, provocando que rápidamente tratara de parar el caballo de su marcha, el cual relincho he hizo un revuelo por su repentino cambio de mando. Darcy tardo algunos segundos en controlar el animal, el equino relinchaba nervioso, levantando una gran capa de polvo con sus patas delanteras. Entre la agitación de la escena Darcy pudo notar que ese obstáculo que había imposibilitado su camino era una muchacha la cual seguía protegiéndose con los brazos, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le pregunto Fiztwilliam, una vez que el caballo estaba más tranquilo.

-Si- le respondió la mujer, la cual a darse cuenta que la situación estaba controlada dejo su posición de defensa; observándolo detenidamente. Fue ahí donde Darcy la observo metódicamente. Llevaba un vestido verde con varias manchas de barro en la falda y en las botas, su cabello largo y castaño estaba suelto y meneaba con el viento; provocando la sensación de estar con una diosa medieval. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedo contemplándola, pero al parecer su descarada observación enfado a la muchacha -no debería andar tan rápido, puede matar a alguien.

-Disculpe- Darcy frunció el ceño ante tal comentario, ella era la responsable y ahora le echaba la culpa de su descuido -no fui yo quien me metí en el camino sin mirar a los lados.

-Yo si me fije, usted era el que iba muy deprisa- le respondió la mujer, apretando un pequeño libro marrón contra su pecho.

-Como sea, ¿quién es su patrón?, quiero hablar con él- le interrogo Darcy, compadeciendo al pobre hombre que la tenia de empleada, ya que se veía a leguas que la mujer era testadura y poco amable.

-¿Perdón?- ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Pregunte que para quien trabaja- volvió a preguntarle Darcy, esta vez con una voz autoritaria.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe, con su permiso Señor- le respondió la muchacha más enojada; lanzándole una mirada asesina y tomando nuevamente su camino hacia el lago, dejándolo solo y sorprendido por su actitud.

Aquel accidente solo aumento su mal genio, arruinando el resto de su paseo matutino. Al llegar a la mansión de Netherfield, después de dos horas, lo único que quería era encerrarse en la biblioteca todo el día y leer un buen libro, pero Bingley lo intercepto antes de subir las escaleras.

-Te vez irritado- le comento Charles al ver su expresión -¿paso algo en tu salida?

-No vale la pena contarlo- Darcy se detuvo a solo tres escalones -solo diré que la gente del sur esta demente.

-Vamos Darcy no digas eso- Charles se rasco su caballera rubia, sonriéndole nerviosamente- de hecho necesito un favor.

-Tú dirás Charles- Fiztwilliam lo miro con curiosidad, cualquiera que fuera el favor no tenía buena finta.

-Los Bennet vienen a comer- le comento después de unos segundos, y luego agrego- necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué, otra vez?- el fastidio aumento en él, acaso su amigo estaba loco al pedirle tal cosa -pero si ayer vinieron y hace dos días igual, ¿que en su casa no tienen que comer?

-No tenía planeado que vinieran hoy, lo que pasa es que la hermana de Jane llego ayer de su viaje y quieren presentármela- Charles solo levanto los hombros.

-Vaya, otra mujer de la familia Bennet- le dijo Darcy con desgana -y como es que quieres que te ayude.

-A entretenerlos, Caroline se fue ayer y no puedo con ellos solo.

-Charles, sabes que ellos no me hablan, para suerte mía- le comento Fiztwilliam cruzando los brazos-además que no me agrada la idea de pasar mi tarde en compañía de los Bennet.

-Lo sé, estoy consciente que no te agradan – Charles volvió a revolver su cabello pensativo – pero tienes que ayudarme, además tienes que conocer a la señorita Elizabeth, ella va a hacer la madrina de Jane.

Darcy no tuvo más opción que quedarse a compartir la hora de comida con la familia Bennet; subió a su cuarto, se limpió el rostro y se cambió de ropa; por ultimo espero pacientemente en la sala de estar a que el momento llegara.

-Ya están aquí, vamos Darcy- le dijo Bingley saliendo de la estancia y bajando los escalones para esperar el carruaje que se acercaba a la mansión. Fiztwilliam se quedó atrás, sin ánimos de saludar a aquel grupo de personas.

-Oh Charles es un gusto verte otra vez- como siempre la primera en hablar fue la señora Bennet, bajando primero del carruaje con ayuda de Bingley.

-Lo mismo dijo señora Bennet, señor Bennet- Charles saludo a sus futuros suegros y luego ayudo a descender a los demás pasajeros.

-Calma tú entusiasmo querida; pareciera que tu fueras la novia y no Jane- comento el señor Bennet por el escandaloso saludo de su esposa.

-Hola cuñado- Lydia saludo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras bajaba del coche -hemos venido por la revancha en las cartas y esta vez vamos a ganar.

Jane fue la penúltima en bajar, sonriéndole tímidamente a su prometido -Charles, ella es mi hermana Lizzie- le presento a su hermana, la cual descendía del vehículo.

Darcy seguía ajeno de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, sumido en sus pensamientos, los cuales lo llevaba a recordar a la joven impertinente del camino. Solo despego la vista del suelo para conocer la última integrante de esta peculiar familia, encontrándose con el mismo rostro que el de esta mañana. No pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa al darse cuenta que la muchacha que casi atropellaba hace algunas horas era la hermana de la prometida de Charles. Ahora sus ropas estaban limpias de barro y su cabello estaba recogido dejando ver más su linda cara y sus ojos cafés. Aquella criatura salvaje de esta mañana se había transformado en una bella dama; provocando una gran perturbación en Darcy.

-Un gusto señorita Elizabeth- Charles la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío- Lizzie le respondió revolviéndole la sonrisa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Darcy.

-Quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, Fiztwilliam Darcy- Charles condujo a la joven hacia él; provocando que los dos quedaran de frente, uno del otro.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Darcy- Lizzie hizo una inclinación leve, si lo había reconocido supo ocultarlo muy bien, ya que no comento nada de lo sucedió entre ellos.

-Señorita- Darcy solo inclino la cabeza como saludo, aun aturdido por el cambio de comportamiento de la chica. Su miraba no se despegaba de ella y de hecho Lizzie también lo observaba; parecía que esperaba algo más por parte de él.

-Entramos, he ordenado que ponga la mesa- comento Bingley tras percatarse del incomodo silencio que se había formado.

-Me encanta la comida que hacen en su gran mansión Charles- empezó a hablar la señora Bennet mientras era conducida hacia adentro del brazo de Bingley -aunque deberías probar los guisos de mi Jane, ella es muy buena en la cocina.

-Espero no tener que esperar mucho para poder probarlos- Charles le sonrió a Jane, provocando que su prometida riera tímidamente.

-Claro que no tiene que esperar mucho, una vez casados- la voz de la señora Bennet empezó a alejarse junto con la multitud que empezó a entrar a la mansión dejando a Darcy atrás junto a Lizzie.

-¿Aun quiere el nombre de mi patrón señor Darcy?- la joven se dirigió a él con una expresión sarcástica, para después aumentar el paso y alcanzar a sus hermanas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Darcy?- Bingley le pregunto a su amigo, tras ir a buscarlo al vestíbulo, ya que aún no entraba al comedor donde los invitados esperaban.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado- mintió, no quería que Charles supiera la causa de su perturbación.

-¿Que paso ahí afuera?, parecía que te quedaste mudo al ver a la señorita Elizabeth- Darcy no le respondió, parecía confundido y trastornado por la presencia de la hermana de Jane, Charles al notar el estado de su amigo le pregunto -¿es bonita no?

-Es aceptable pero no lo suficientemente bella para tentarme- le respondió Darcy tratando de disimular su alteración; no quería que su amigo comenzara a pensar que le gustaba una de las hermanas Bennet.

-¿Señor Bingley?- en ese momento Lizzie entro a la recepción, con una sonrisa en su rostro y dirigiéndose solamente a Charles.

-A señorita Elizabeth- Charles hablo con nerviosismo.

-Lo buscan en el comedor- le comunico Lizzie a Bingley, y sin decir anda más dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Después de la comida, fueron al salón donde nuevamente la señora Bennet empezó la plática con sus hijas mayores y Bingley, mientras que las más pequeñas empezaban un juego de cartas en la mesa central de la sala. Por su parte Darcy se paró frente la ventana observando detenidamente a Lizzie.

-Hoy en la mañana fuimos con la modista, para que mi Jane se probara su vestido de novia, hay señor Bingley si la viera, se veía preciosa en ese vestido.

-Ya creo que si- le comento Charles sonriéndole a su prometida, provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo.

Lizzie empezó a participar en la plática, contando su estancia en el norte del país y de los lugares que había visitado; y fue ahí cuando Fiztwilliam se perdió en ella, ya sin escuchar los comentarios sin sentido de la señora Bennet se concentró solo en la señorita Elizabeth, en cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones. Tal vez no era una belleza extravagante pero no podía negar que la muchacha era atractiva; además de que le atraía de manera extraña su carácter apasionado y alegre.

-¿Y usted que piensa señor Darcy?- de repente la escucho preguntarle, dirigiéndole una mirada picara.

-Disculpe- Darcy salió de su ensueño y parpadeo un par de veces, se había dado cuenta que la estaba observando.

-¿Cuál es la mejor forma para fomentar el afecto entre dos personas?- le pregunto Lizzie observándolo detenidamente.

Darcy se quedó confundido, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, y algo más raro aun; ¿porque ahora todos lo miraban atentamente?, en espera de su respuesta- La poesía –respondió después de unos segundos de silencio, pero al parecer su contestación fue corta porque aun seguían observándolo- creo que la poesía alimentaria el afecto entre dos personas.

-Para dos personas que se aman tal vez- le comento Lizzie analíticamente -pero para una pareja que se acaba de conocer, un mal soneto mataría el amor al instante.

Darcy la miro aturdido por su argumento –Entonces, ¿Cuál es lo mejor forma para alimentar el afecto para dos personas que se acaban de conocer?- le cuestiono.

-Bailar- fue la respuesta de Lizzie, sonriéndole sutilmente -aunque la pareja sea a penas aceptable.

Después de esta corta plática Darcy volvió a quedarse en silencio; sin participar en la conversación ni en los aburridos juegos de cartas. Solo se concentró en observar con miradas furtivas a la señorita Elizabeth, que reía alegremente junto a su hermana Jane.

-Fue un placer tenerlos aquí de vuelta- Charles se despidió de la familia Bennet afuera de la mansión, después de que la velada había acabado -un gusto conocerte Elizabeth.

-Igualmente señor Bingley- Lizzie le revolvió el gesto al prometido de su hermana. Luego fue hacia él inclinándose para despedirse -Señor Darcy.

-Señorita Elizabeth- Al momento de que Lizzie subía al carruaje tuvo la necesidad de ayudarla a ascender, tomando su mano para brindarle apoyo. Lizzie lo miro confundida ante su acción, y aun lo siguió observando cuando el vehículo empezó a andar y Darcy entraba a la mansión. Fiztwilliam apretó su mano con fuerza, la había tocado, había sentido la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su cuerpo; pactando así su sentencia de locura; ¿Era posible que se estaba enamorando de la testadura y rebelde señorita Elizabeth?

**-0-**

* * *

Fin del capítulo; espero que les gustara el encuentro de Lizzie y Darcy, trate de hacerlo algo diferente que al del libro, pero no pude omitir algunos diálogos del mismo y de la película. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

¡Saludos¡


	3. Un beso, Una pregunta

**-Necesito Saber más de Ti-**

**Hola que tal, yo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles el siguiente capítulo de mi historia. Disculpen la demora, como estoy a final de semestre no he tenido mucho tiempo para entrar a la página.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, y a los que comentan, sus palabras me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**

**N.A.: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la novela orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

**-0-**

* * *

**-Capítulo 3. Un beso, Una Pregunta-**

Por fin había llegado el esperado día para todos, en unas pocas horas se realizaría la boda entre la joven Jane Bennet y el señor Charles Bingley. Las hermanas de Bingley habían llegado a la mansión de Netherfield un día antes de Londres para estar presentes en la boda; las cuales se habían pasado toda la noche anterior criticando todos los eventos respecto al casamiento de su hermano, como por ejemplo lo poco sofisticados que eran los invitados de la familia Bennet. Por su parte el cuñado de Charles, el señor Hurst se quejaba contestemente del lugar, del clima de la zona, de sus habitantes y de lo poco civilizados que eran.

Darcy encontraba tediosos sus comentarios; y aunado a ello sus últimas noches habían sido fatales. Sin poder dormir por largos periodos de tiempo, se encontraban casado y sin ánimos de presentarse a la boda de su amigo Charles, sobre todo porque la causa de su insomnio se encontraría ahí. Desde la primera vez que la vio, sus sueños eran invadidos constantemente por la señorita Elizabeth Bennet; varios de aquellos sueños no deberían ser contados, dado a los escenarios que su corrompida mente creaba entre ambos. Nunca había adivinado que una simple joven con carácter altivo y liberar lo dejaría tan perturbado, a tal grado de encontrarla en sus pensamientos todo el día.

Como era costumbre, se levantó antes que todos los moradores de la mansión, decidiendo hacer su paseo matutino a pie con la esperanza de despejar su mente antes de la boda de su amigo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando sin un rumbo fijo, en lo único que se concentraba en estos momentos en hermosa vista que dejaba ver los primeros rayos de sol. Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con el mismo lugar, recordándolo perfectamente sitio donde casi había atropellado a la imprudente señorita Elizabeth.

Fue ahí cuando la vio, se encontraban calmadamente sentada en una de las grandes raíces que salían del suelo de un frondoso árbol, justo a un lado de la orilla del lago. Se veía concentrada en su lectura, a tal grado de no prevenir su presencia una vez que se encontró a unos pocos metros de ella.

El silencio permaneció por algunos segundos más; acabándose cuando en uno de sus pasos rompió una rama y anuncio su audiencia; provocando que la joven volteara hacia su persona, encontrándose con su mirada -Señor Darcy ¿qué hace usted aquí?- le cuestiono alarmada por su cercanía, parándose en un solo movimiento y alejándose de él, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Señorita Elizabeth, ¿no es muy temprano para andar sola por este lugar?- Desvió la pregunta haciendo otra, mientras la observaba por completo, llevaba nuevamente el cabello suelto como tanto le había fascinado en sus oscuros sueños, provocando una serie de señales eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Eso es algo que no le incumbe- le respondió con altanería, sosteniendo su libro a la altura de su pecho -además yo pregunte primero.

-Quería relajarme un poco antes de la boda de Charles- le contesto con sencillez, acortando la distancia entre ambos con unos pasos hacia ella-este lugar me parece muy tranquilo.

-Vengo aquí casi todas las mañanas, me gusta ver el amanecer desde aquí- le contesto más relajada, era la primera vez que hablaba con el señor Darcy; no le parecía para nada arrogante y orgulloso como le había contado su madre.

-¿Siempre viene sola?- Le pregunto acercándose un poco más a ella, alcanzando a percibir el ligero perfume a rosas que portaba Elizabeth, embriagándose con su aroma.

-Sí, creo que soy la única de mis hermanas que le gusta caminar- le contesto dejando su libro de poemas sobre la raíz; aun confundida por su presencia.

-Creo que debo disculparme por mis palabras en nuestro primer encuentro- le comento Darcy quedándose a tan solo unos treinta centímetros de ella. Se sentía obligado a pedirle perdón por su primera opinión hacia ella.

-Habla de la vez que me confundió por una criada- Lizzie sonrió recordando aquella mañana, no pensaba que el rico señor Darcy estuviera pidiéndole disculpas -no se preocupe señor, no estoy molesta y entiendo su confusión, a veces me gusta caminar por horas por el campo olvidándome completamente de mi imagen.

-Aun así no debí hablarle de esa manera.

-Si quiere que lo perdone, lo hare- le comento Lizzie, jugueteando con el listón de su vestido -aunque considero que tengo algo de culpa en el malentendido.

-En absoluto señorita- Fiztwilliam se acercó aún más a ella, al punto en que sentía su respiración y podía ver el brillo en sus hermosos ojos cafés -aunque ahora que lo dice no fue del todo cortes conmigo.

-Fue porque me molesto su manera tan descarada al observarme- le dijo Lizzie separando la mirada; caminando por alrededor de él, mientras sostenía una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

- Me disculpo también por eso, aunque no todos los días te encuentras con una belleza tan natural como usted- le comento Darcy provocando un ligero sonroja en la muchacha, al parecer la señorita Elizabeth se había ruborizado por sus palabras. Sus miradas cruzaron por unos segundos más mientras la joven seguía dando vueltas alrededor de él.

-¿Es su manera de ser galante con los damas, señor Darcy?- Lizzie dejo su andar quedando enfrente de él, concentrándose en las palabras del caballero, no creía que el serio y orgulloso señor Darcy le estaba cortejando -no sabía que le gustaba pretender a las mujeres que se encuentra en su camino.

-Lo hago solo cuando encuentro algo interesante en una mujer- le comento Darcy; centrándose en esa bella mirada que tanto le provocaba; y nuevamente su mente empezó a jugar con él. La imaginaba encima de él; mientras le quitaba el aliento que sus caricias y sus dedos juagaba con su largo cabello.

-En ese caso, ¿qué es lo que le intereso de mí?- le interrogo Elizabeth con una mirada picara, provocando que ambos se inclinara, encontrándose a solo centímetros uno del otro.

No supo cuando sus labios se unieron, lo único que quería era concentrarse en la suave piel de ella y en el calor de su cuerpo. Durante su contacto Lizzie no le respondió, solo que quedo quieta mientras él jugaba con su boca.

De un momento a otro, esa grandiosa sensación que era provocada por besar a la señorita Elizabeth se convirtió en una dolorosa bofetada, la cual lo regreso a la realidad; encantándose con una joven acalorada y molesta, demasiado molesta para su gusto -Es usted un descarado, como se atreve.

-Espere Señorita Elizabeth- la tomo la mano antes de que volviera impactarla contra su rostro, tenía que tranquilizarla antes que acabara lleno de arañazos por parte de la joven -me disculpo por mi atrevimiento al besarla.

-Es lo menos que debería hacer- Lizzie trato de zafarse de su agarre sin ningún resultado, lo observo a los ojos con odio en su mirada.

-Pero no negara que usted también quiso besarle- le comento Fiztwilliam con una media sonrisa en su cara, debía ser masoquista por gustarle la forma tan violenta con la que había reaccionado Lizzie tras el beso.

-Usted señor es un engreído y un patán- Lizzie forcejaba inútilmente contra el hombre, sintiendo que por cada movimiento que realizaba la presión en su brazo aumentaba.

-Quédese quieta señorita- le ordeno Darcy, tratando de controlar a la acalorada y molesta joven.

-Usted es igual que todos los hombres- Elizabeth empezó a golpearle el pecho descubierto con su mano libre; arrepintiéndose de haber confiado en un hombre como él -suélteme.

-No, creo que siente lo mismo que yo- le comento Fiztwilliam seguro de sus palabras; había sentido el mismo deseo por parte de ella, y estaba decidido a conversarla para que lo aceptara.

-Me importa un comino lo que crea señor- Lizzie molesta siguió forcejando con él, provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran rojizas por el esfuerzo físico.

-Vamos a hacer un trato- le dijo sosteniéndola enfrente de él, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella, podía sentir el calor que transmitía por su acalorada discusión-si demuestra que no siente nada por mí, la dejare ir y no diré nada a nadie de nuestro pequeño encuentro.

-¿Y cómo puedo demostrarlo?- le pregunto la joven con voz decidida.

-Muy fácil- le respondió con serenidad, al parecer la señorita Elizabeth le gustaban los retos -yo le hare una pregunta, y si usted la contesta correctamente la dejare ir con su honor intacto.

-Eso suena demasiado simple- le comento rápidamente, confundida por su tan inusual desafío.

-Lo es, solo que hay un pequeño detalla que aún no me deja que se lo aclare- le dijo Darcy disminuyendo su agarre, ahora que tenía la atención de la joven por completo.

-¿Cuál es?- le cuestiono Lizzie con curiosidad.

-Antes de hacerle la pregunta tengo que besarla- le respondió Darcy con toda la calma del mundo.

-Lo sabía es solo uno de sus trucos para poder besarle otra vez- Elizabeth dio media vuelta, tomo su libro y empezó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria dispuesta a irse, no iba a caer en el juego de aquel hombre.

-Usted decide señorita Elizabeth- le comento con seguridad, sin moverse de su sitio -si no acepta mi oferta temo que tendré que hablar con sus padres de lo fácil que fue besarla.

-Usted es un…..- Lizzie se para en seco, estaba tan furiosa que no podía articular ninguna palabra ofensiva hacia él -es un…

-Y bien señorita Bennet- Darcy volvió a sonreír ligeramente, esperando la decisión de la joven.

Lizzie tardo unos momentos en moverse, antes de dejar su libro de nuevo y tenderse sobre él, uniéndose nuevamente, provocando en Darcy una sensación de placer instantáneo. En esta ocasión pudo explorar mejor su boca, ya que la joven también correspondió el beso.

El contacto duro apenas un minuto, ya que Elizabeth se zafo de su agarre mirándolo directamente a los ojos -pregunte- le ordeno ella.

Darcy se quedó en blanco por algunos instantes, aun sin comprender el poder que podía ejercer ella en su persona. Tardo unos segundos en formular una pregunta coherente -Algunos meses del años tienen treinta días, otros tienen treinta y uno; ¿Cuántos meses tienes veinte ocho días?- le cuestiono él.

-Uno- le respondió rápidamente, teniendo la completa confianza de su respuesta.

-No, Todos- Darcy negó con la cabeza, conteniendo una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso fue un truco, quiero otra pregunta- le dijo Lizzie, estaba tan enojada consigo misma por equivocarse en una pregunta tan fácil; por lo que decidió volver a probar suerte. No quería perder contra aquel hombre que le provocaba enfado y excitación al mismo tiempo.

-No, ya ha perdido- Darcy se alejó un poco de ella, si las cosas seguían así no podía resistirse más, tendría que recostarla en el césped y hacerla suya para saciar su deseo -acéptalo señorita Elizabeth, siente algo por mí.

Nuevamente la joven se tendió hacia él, volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos. Estaba vez dejo que la abrazaran juntando así sus cuerpos, Darcy podía sentir su delicada figura por debajo de su vestido.

Y por tercera vez fue ella quien termino con el beso; mirando con excitación esperando la pregunta-¿Cuantos animales de cada especie metió Moisés a su arca?- le interrogo Darcy, ya agitato por el contacto físico entre ambos.

-Dos- Le contesto Lizzie, aun con la sensación de cosquilleo en sus labios.

-No, ninguno porque no fue Moisés, sino Noé- Darcy sonrió cuando observo la expresión de fastidio en ella.

-Última pregunta- le pidió ella, aun convencida que podía ganar el desafío.

-¿En verdad quiere la pregunta o el beso?- Esta vez fue él que empezó el beso, acercándose demasiado a ella, provocando que la atrapara entre el árbol que tenían atrás. Ahora el contacto fue más intenso, podía sentir su deseo, provocándole una fuerte excitación. Mientras sus bocas se unían, su mano viajo por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo el calor de ella a través del vestido. Después de algunos minutos, fue Darcy en que se terminó el beso, temiendo por sus actos si no se retiraba de Elizabeth a tiempo -En un árbol hay siete pájaros. Le disparo a dos ¿Cuántos pájaros quedan en el árbol?- le formulo la única pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

-Cinco- le respuesta de Lizzie apenas se oyó de sus temblorosos labios, aun llena de excitación mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Ninguno, los demás salieron volando- Darcy la abrazo, mientras le besaba el cabello -vamos señorita Elizabeth no está poniendo de su parte.

-Usted tenía razón- dijo Lizzie, aun aturdida por las sensaciones que había experimentado con él.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos- le comento Fiztwilliam, observando como el sol empezaba a subir por horizonte. En unas cuantas horas tendrían que estar en la iglesia para el casamiento de Charles y Jane.

-Es cierto, ya es tarde- Elizabeth se liberó de su brazos. Aun confundida tomo su libro, y antes de emprender su camino de regreso a casa de despido de él -Esta luego, Señor Darcy.

-Señorita Elizabeth- Darcy se inclinó en forma de despido, observándola desaparecer después de unos minutos.

Lizzie empezó el camino de regreso sintiendo la mirada de Darcy en su espalda; cuidándola hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Al llegar a casa lo único que pudo pensar es en ir a contarle a Jane lo ocurrido, por lo que fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Lizzie, ¿dónde estabas?- le pregunto su padre una vez que cruzo la puerta, deteniéndola justo antes de subir el primer escalón.

-Afuera, caminando un poco- le respondió Elizabeth aun agitada por su encuentro con el señor Darcy.

-¿Y porque están tan sonrojada?- volvió a interrogarle el señor Bennet.

-Corrí de regreso a casa- le contesto Lizzie, ocultando la verdad. No tenía pensado decirle a su padre que se había encontrado con un hombre a solas y que aparte lo había besado.

-Ya veo, tu madre te está buscando- le comento su padre convencido de su respuesta -quiere que le ayudes a Jane a alistarse.

-Sí, gracias papa- Lizzie le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y luego corrió a su habitación.

-Niñas- el señor Bennet se rio mientras veía subir a Elizabeth por la escalera, nunca iba a poder entender a ninguna de sus peculiares hijas.

-¿Que paso Lizzie?, ¿dónde estabas?- justo cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, Jane ya la esperaba nerviosa con un sinfín de preguntas.

-Ya sabes que me gusta caminar por la mañana- Lizzie cerró la puerta tras de sí, no quería que sus otras hermanas escuchara lo que tenía que contarle a Jane.

-Eso lo sé, pero tardaste mucho, mi mama anda gritando por toda la casa, que todo tiene que salir bien este día- le comento la joven regresando a su tocador, peinando su cabello rubio aun húmedo por el baño que había tomado.

-Jane, si te cuento algo me juras que guardaras el secreto- Elizabeth se acercó hacia su hermana junto al peinador.

-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Jane la miro confundida, nunca había visto a su hermana tan entusiasmada por algo.

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con el señor Darcy en el lago- le conto Lizzie con algo de vergüenza, era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con un hombre -al parecer él tampoco podía dormir.

-¿Y luego que paso?- le pregunto con repentina curiosidad.

-Platicamos un tiempo y luego…- Lizzie se interrumpió por algunos segundos, no estaba segura de lo que había pasado; pero tenía que contárselo a alguien- el me beso.

-¡Te besaste con el señor Darcy!- Jane alzo la voy escandalizada por lo que le acaba de escuchar.

-Jane, vaya la voz- Lizzie trato de contener la sorpresa de su hermana -no quiero que nuestra madre se entere.

-Lo siento, pero se me hace imposible de creer- Jane sonrió con entusiasmo, era la primera vez que Lizzie se acercaba tanto a un hombre -pensaba que lo odiabas.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo, y luego acepte su juego- Elizabeth no podía acomodar sus pensamientos, aun agitada por lo que había pasado -nos besamos más de una vez; o Jane ¿crees que hice mal?

-Claro que no- Jane hizo que Lizzie se sentara enfrente del espejo, mientras la abrazaba para darle apoyo -¿te gusta?

-Se me hace atractivo- le respondió después de unos segundos, apenada por las sensaciones que había tenido esta mañana-no lo sé Jane, esto paso sin darme cuenta.

-Tranquila, lo primero que tener que hacer es alistarnos para mi boda- le dijo Jane, mientras le colocaba un adorno en el cabello ver cómo le quedaba -y quien sabe tal vez descubras que el señor Darcy también es un buen bailarín.

**-0-**

* * *

Fin del capítulo, espero lo hallan disfrutando, de la misma forma que yo al escribirlo. Tome la idea del juego de Darcy de otro libro, pensé que le quedaría bien a esta pareja. Cualquier duda o comentarios serán bienvenidos.

¡Saludos!


End file.
